1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle remote control apparatus and a method for controlling a remotely controllable on-vehicle device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles having a so-called remotely controllable on-vehicle device have been proposed. Such a vehicle allows remote control of an on-vehicle device from a location away from the vehicle with a mobile phone or the like through a mobile communication network (see, e.g., paragraphs [0002], [0024], [0043], and [0044] of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-347334).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-347334 describes a technique in which, in a vehicle having a remotely controllable on-vehicle device, remote control of the on-vehicle device is permitted if the vehicle is determined not to be in operation (e.g., the vehicle is parked at a predetermined parking place), but remote control is not permitted if the vehicle is in operation.